Loveless Twilight
by JaliceObsessed
Summary: Rosalie Hale is a young Jewish girl stuck in Aushwitz during WWII. When she finds love, can she find the will to let go of his lifestyle?  Rewrite of Can I Let Go?


Rosalie

At around 12:00 in the afternoon on September 3, 1945, the door to my families small abandoned warehouse was knocked almost off its hinges. We had been in hiding for two years in constant fear of being discovered, and now all our fears were coming true. Nazis were barking orders at us left and right, while my brother and I were scrambling to get our clothes together. Our parents sat silently in the corner of the room, holding their suitcases. My father held my mother while she cried silently, staring down at the floor while he watched Jasper and I moving around. Once we finally had everything in our suitcases, the two Nazi men at our door went around the warehouse, going through and breaking things. As they finished, they pushed us outside the building. For the first time in two years, I saw the sun shining as tears rolled down my cheeks. We were shoved into a van with about ten other people, and as the door to the van was shut, I moved closer to Jasper and he put his arm around me. I sobbed into his chest while he silently rubbed my back.

I wasn't sure of how long we had been in that van for, but it came to a sudden hault, almost flinging Jasper and myself across to the other end of the it. I heard loud, muffled voices from outside, getting closer to the door. It wasn't all that long before it was opened and the Nazis were yelling for everyone to get out of the van. I found myself rushing to get up and out of there as soon as possible, but there was a part of me that didn't want to leave. I stayed close to Jasper as he held me to him. Even through the small crowd of people, we were able to find our parents. My mother and I were both crying while Jasper and my father were trying to keep themselves composed. When I turned around to try and see where we were, I realized that we were inside gates and in a concentration camp. As much as I prayed that this would never happen to my family and I, a small part of me always knew we would end up here. Death surely had it's grips on us now. There was a lot of talking and yelling, mixed with barking from German shepards. I couldn't help but watch as a group of older people were taken away by three Nazis. My heart started to beat faster as I looked for my parents and couldn't find them. I hopelessly searched through the group being led away, nearly breaking down when I saw my parents in the mix. I gasped, letting the tears that were quickly welling up in my eyes fall. Jasper held onto me tighter, realizing that our parents were gone. We both knew their fate.

It wasn't long before everyone that arrived with us was gone, and Jasper and I were left alone. I was shaking and still slightly crying when I heard loud footsteps coming towards us. I was afraid to look up, but I did anyway.

"How old are you?" a Nazi asked, adressing Jasper in a harsher tone than neccesary.

"Eighteen", it was obvious that Jasper was trying his hardest not to show any sort of weakness, but I knew that he was concerned on the inside. The Nazi looked down at me, instantly increasing my shaking.

"Stand up", he demanded. I hadn't realized that I was somewhat cowering next to Jasper. I stood up as quickly as I could, trying not to anger this Nazi. I watched as he looked between Jasper and myself for several seconds, "Are you twins?" he asked.

"No", I looked away from the Nazi and over to Jasper, wondering why he was lying about us being twins.

"It's too bad", the Nazi said after looking between us again, "Dr. Mengele would have loved some new twins. The last ones didn't last half as long as he had hoped", I couldn't help but be curious as to who this Dr. Mengele was, and why he wanted twins,

"Follow me", the Nazi finally directed. Jasper and I quickly followed, making sure to stay away from him as much as was allowed. We didn't want him to think that we were going to try and run away or something. Once we reached a small building towards the right of the camp, the Nazi pulled me forward by my arm.

"You, work here", he pulled open the door, pushing me inside and slamming the door shut.

Jasper

Everything was happening so fast. It felt like I wasn't even there; like everything that was happening was all part of a movie. Or a horrible nightmare. I resisted the urge to cry as much as I could as I watched my parents being taken away. I wasn't too sure what was going to happen to them, but a huge part of me knew that they weren't coming back. The only good thing was that I still had Rosalie. She was scared out of her mind, that much was obvious. I hated how that one Nazi handled Rosalie, and it made me want to punch him. The only thing about that is that I probably would have been killed instantly. Of course, maybe that would have worked to my advantage. But I couldn't help but chastize myself for thinking like that. Rosalie needs me, and I couldn't just leave her now.

Trailing behind that same Nazi, I caught myself looking around at my surroundings. I saw tons of other people, most looking like ghosts of their former selves. I felt as if someday, that would be me. Walking around with no reason to smile, no hope of seeing the next day, and just being a ghost on earth. I hadn't realized when the Nazi stopped, so I accidentally walked into him. He turned around, anger clear on his face. He lifted his hand, making me flinch and step back.

"I suggest you watch your step", he warned before grabbing my arm, "This is 'Canada'. You will sort clothes here", he instucted before opening the door and shoving me in, slamming the door shut behind me. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked up at me. It was silent for several seconds until another Nazi walked up to me.

"Come with me", he commanded, walking ahead of me. I quickly followed, taking notice when everyone else around me went back to what they were doing.

"This is where you will work every day. The only time you're allowed to get up is to get more clothes and put things in the piles. You are to sort these clothes and sort them only. When you find any jewlery or other items of value, put them in those piles over there", he said, pointing to the large piles of various items outside, then continuing, "Also, if you find things such as glasses, wallets, and other items, there are seperate piles for those as well. If you are ever caught stealing, there is of course a consequence", after he walked away, I sat down at what was now my 'work place'. There was already a pile of clothes there, so I just started sorting it. It wasn't long before I found a diamond necklace and a heart locket. I opened the locket just in case there was anything inside it, and what I saw nearly broke my heart. It was a picture of two young children. The jacket the necklace and locket were in must have belonged to their mother. I supressed the will to cry.

After I had finished sorting through the one pile, I got up and brought all the items I had found. Altogether, there were three diamond necklaces, two watches, the locket, and four gold rings. On my way outside, I had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as I passed by three Nazi officers. They were watching my movement and started laughing. I was really hoping that I could just get past them with no problems, but I was stopped when one of them tripped me. I almost dropped all the items in my hands, but luckily only the locket fell. And much to my distaste of irony, the locket opened when it fell. The Nazis started laughing again.

"Oops", one of them said sarcastically. I looked up at him with an angry expression on my face. He stopped laughing suddenly, standing up. He was surprisingly taller than me.

"Who are you looking at like that, boy?" he asked. I looked down to the ground, hoping that this would be over soon.

"No one, sir", I stated. After a few seconds, he stifled a laugh.

"Good", he said before he slapped me slightly. I continued walking outside.

Rosalie

I looked around at my surroundings, realizing that it was a kitchen. I was distracted by everything in there that I hadn't even realized there was someone else there besides me.

"I'm so sorry", I said after I accidentally bumped into them. She was rather short with even shorter black hair. But what surprised me the most was that she had a huge smile on her face. My only question was: How could someone possibly have a reason to smile in a place like this?

"Oh, that's okay. It was an accident, right?" her tone was very bubbly.

"Ummm- yes", I was honestly puzzled. How was she so nice to me? She had to be a Nazi- right?

"Well, then no harm done. Oh, I almost forgot- I'm Alice"

"I- I'm Rosalie", if possible, she smiled even wider.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie", it was then that I heard loud footsteps coming from another part of the little building we were in. Once they came into view, they turned out to be a large male. He was really only large from muscle.

"There you are. I told you not to run off", he scolded Alice. He sounded mean, but the dimples that showed even when he wasn't smiling mirrored something of innocence.

"Well, I'm sorry, Emmett. I was just going to see what the rest of the building looked like", as intimidated by Emmett as I was, Alice didn't seem all that fazed when he was scolding her.

"Just don't do it again. You know how dangerous this place can be", their conversation continued.

"Oh, please Emmett. The only somewhat threatening thing _here_ is you", she giggled, and it sounded like a dozen silver bells.

"I meant _outside_ of the kitchen"

"Yes, I know what you meant. I was only joking"

"Well, this is no place for jokes", he stated and began to walk away, "Come on", he directed to Alice. She smiled weakly at me before following Emmett out the door. Only seconds later did someone else walk through the door. She was small, but not nearly as small as Alice was.

"Oh, hello. I'm Anna. You are?" she asked in a very meak voice.

"I'm Rosalie", she half-smiled and walked over to me.

"Are you going to be working with me now?" she asked once we were face-to-face. 

"Um... Yes, I think so", she smiled completely before leading me over to a small stove.

"Now, the first thing you need to know is that we don't work here all that often", she started to explain, "But when we are here, we make bread and soup. We take turns getting yeast from the fridge in the back of that building over there", she pointed to a building straight across from the kitchen before continuing, "And the rest of the ingredients that we'll need are in the fridge right here. Lastly, whenever we don't work in the kitchen, the best place to go would be Canada. If you keep yourself working and busy, it'll keep you alive longer and the day will go by faster", I nodded just as she started to walk towards the small fridge in the corner of the room.

"Oh, and if I'm not here, just head straight to Canada. Don't hesitate and wait around", she finished. I couldn't be too positive about how my life would end up in this place, but I had a good feeling that if I listened to Anna's advice, then I would survive for some time.


End file.
